


My Lady

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Self-Doubt, Theodore Laurence supports his wife in all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Something Amy said has been bugging him. Laurie has to make sure his wife knows just how amazing she is.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 6
Kudos: 292





	My Lady

“Jo, I am half as smart as you, but I can see it so plainly.”

The words don’t immediately register. They strike a distasteful chord, for certain, but Laurie doesn’t have a moment to really process anything because in the next moment Amy is on the war path and everyone is shouting and before he can blink, they’re all out the door. Then there’s the excitement of Jo reconnecting with her professor. Hannah sets out a bunt cake and there’s so much joy and chatter Laurie can’t get his wits about him until far later in the evening. Meg and John return home and Marmee offers the professor Beth’s room.

The exchange is predictable. The professor says he can find lodging in town, that he doesn’t want to intrude. Jo squawks incredulously, then remembers herself and says more calmly, “It’s really fine. Please stay.” Then he’s all bashful and Jo is all bashful and everyone is making eyes at each other and Laurie decides it’s time to take his wife home.

“Are you ready, darling?” He asks as they depart, extending his hand as he opens the carriage door.

“Very much so, my lord.” She says in that sweet mocking tone he loves.

It’s then that he remembers her earlier remark. _Jo, I’m half as smart as you…_ He sits in perturbed silence for the whole carriage ride while Amy gushes about Jo’s hypothetical wedding, in such a way that would have the bride-not-yet-to-be fuming. 

It’s not until they’re both changed for bed and the candles have run low that Laurie finally voices the concerns that have been weighing on him all night.

“Why would you say such a thing to Jo?”

Amy pauses in brushing her hair to gaze at him over her shoulder, brows pulling together. Laurie fidgets at the edge of the bed, second guessing if this was a good idea.

“What do you mean?”

“ _I’m half as smart as you._ ” He repeats, and Amy’s confusion falls to resignation.

She recovers quickly, waving it off and returning to her task. “It was just a thing to say, Laurie.” Then adds under her breath “Besides, no one would dispute it.”

“I’m disputing it.”

The declaration explodes from him, startling them both, but it couldn’t be helped. The thought of anyone speaking that way about his wife, especially herself, makes him thoughtless with anger. Struck dumb by his outburst, Amy stares at him, so Laurie figures he must press on.

“Amy,” he says, in the soft tone his saves only for her, “don’t you know how extraordinary you are? The way you command color and light when you paint. The way you navigate through all of those God-awful society balls. The way you taught a young, foolish boy what love, true love is. My love, you are the most brilliant woman I have ever known.”

He falls to his knees before her, desperate to make her understand. Amy is stunned into silence, eyes wide and searching his. Then her expression melts into something impossibly fond and she’s kissing him, forgotten hairbrush clattering to the floor. Laurie responds in kind, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to him. She goes willingly, fitting perfectly in his lap like they were carved from the same stone. The kiss is heavy with adoration and leaves him breathless. When they break apart, Laurie strokes the rise of her cheeks with his fingers. Amy chuckles to herself, her smile lighting up her face.

“What is it?” he asks.

She shakes her head. “The other day, Jo asked me when I became so wise.”

Laurie quirks an astonished eyebrow. “Did she?”

Amy nods, self-satisfied. “I told her I was always wise, she just didn’t notice.”

Laurie laughs, considering how much both he and Jo have grown from the hard-headed children they used to be. He’s lucky to have ended up here, in the arms of this brilliant, beautiful woman. He can’t help but kiss her again.

“I love you, Amy.” He murmurs against her lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” She echoes before pressing closer and taking his breath away.

  



End file.
